wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep16:Plaguer VS Knockes
As Dagamier returns to the stands, the next fight is announced- Plauger vs Knockes! As the two head down, Benzo warns Plaguer to becareful, when Kelsisco asks what the difference with this opponent is, Benzo explains that Knockes dosen't exactly have a class, born from Tanaris, the fighter uses venoms and deep wound poisons within his dagger. Theft explains to the group that he knew Plaguer from the battle of stormwind and that she never lifted her sword, though her father did train her hand to hand, she's doomed. Before the fight begins, Plaguer shows a confident look on her face, while Knockes yells to frighten the paladin. When the match begins, Plaguer lifts the sword and shield in a defensive stance. Knockes skims around her and ends up finding an easy opening, slapping her face and knocking off her shield. Theft: "He's playing with her. He already can see just by her pose that she can't fight, she's done." Kelsisco: "He recognized that? Just like....Dagamier" Knockes sends a punch to Plaguers stomach, then stabs her with his light headed dagger. The poison seeps in immediately and causes the paladin to scream in pain, Knockes then follows with a kick to the side. Plaguer falls to the floor and Knockes grabs the sword, throwing it a distance and yelling "YOU CAN'T FIGHT WITHOUT A SWORD WOMAN". Yet somehow through the tears, Plaguer calls forth for the light to bring her strength. Somehow she gets the poison to fade, and raises her fist straight towards an unexpecting Knockes. The man yelps as his nose cracks from the second punch, and the advantage suddenly changes. Theft dosen't count on it however, and claims that although she got through the first poison cut, it's always the second that causes unavoidable stunning. Plaguer seems to have the edge however and flips Knockes, as well as elbowing his already broken nose when he tried to get her in a headlocke. Somehow, Knockes gets up and manages to attach more poison to his dagger, and when he tries to stab Plaguer, she grabs his hand and twists it far enough to cause him to yelp again. The fear of getting stabbed again pushes Plaugers mind to the limit, and as Knockes falls to the floor he trips Plaguer with him. As he prepares to stab her this time, Plauger manages to grab her shield and bash it into Knockes already broke nose which now recieved two smashes after breaking. Knockes notices his rock hard skin (due to Tanaris conditioning) is causing the shield to crack. As he prepares to stab her, the paladin once again smashes his broken nose. She screams for help realizing what is happening but is stuck going through the whole fight. As Knockes laughs, he continues his attempt to stab the woman, one time, twice, a third. With each attempt another bash from the shield is heard, followed by more blood splattering the floor, a scream from Knockes, and a bigger crack on the shield. On the eight attempt, the shield breaks and Knockes grabs both her arms. As Plauger screams for mercy, the crazy man stabs her neck- potentially killing her! The crowd jumps in to push Knockes away from her, as the medics take her away. Knockes recieves a few blows from the crowd as Manzai gets his guards to push the riot out and back to the stands. Kelsisco realizes the great glory and respect some of the participants have to jump in and stop the fight that should of been long stopped, he also sees that some participants just want to kill.